Never Knowing, Until You Discover
by ObsessedReaderAlert
Summary: Bella left La Push, and no one knows why. She misses La Push and wants to come visit when she knows she can't. She meets new friends that might change her mind. But what will happen if she does come back to her only home. Sorry bad at summaries.


**This idea just came to me in a dream so I decided to try it out. I love Sam/Bella, Sam/Paul fanfictions so if you know any good ones then please tell me. Reviews always welcomed ;)**

**I don't own anything even though I wish I owned Paul and Sam!**

**BPOV**

" Heather! " My co-worker, Amber, all but yelled in my face.

" What? " I snapped back.

" I have been calling your name for the past 10 minutes. Where have you been? " Amber said.

" Oh sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. "

" It's fine but you need to get to table five. "

"OK. " And with that I walked to table five looking at my feet.

" Hello, My name is Heather and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get for your drinks? " I used my fake peppy tone.

There was a father and his daughter at the table. I already knew the story that I'll pay for later. She is living with her father because the mother is out of the picture, in a different state. She just moved in with her dad and by the awkward edge around them, they didn't adapt to each other company yet. _Stop!_ I have to stop thinking these thoughts. I miss Charlie so much, even though I know he is happy with Sue. I wish I could just go back. Maybe I will . . . NO! Jake doesn't want me there, and-

" I'll have a large Pepsi. " The father stated, breaking me out of my thoughts.

" And I'll have a large Diet. " The daughter said.

" I'll be right back with those. " I chirped.

On my way to get the drinks I couldn't stop the way my thoughts turned. I kept thinking of back home and Charlie and Jake and La Push. I knew I couldn't go back because of Jake. Most people would think I'm running away from my problems, but am not. I like to think I'm just protecting myself. I decided not to think about this anymore tonight.

I make my way back to table five when I notice that table ten in preoccupied by one. Table ten is in the corner that has no windows and is completely in the shadows. That table is never used.

" There you go. Are you ready to order yet? " I ask the father and daughter.

After there order is taken, I walk over to table ten.

" Hello, My name is Heather and I'll be your-" I cut off because of who was sitting at the table. I looked around for an exit but I knew I wouldn't make it anyways.

" You'll be my what?" Ask the-the-the Greek God in front of me.

He has red hair that is a little long and shaggy. But even with the green colored contacts I could tell what he truly is. I knew what color those eyes were underneath. They would be cold, blood, red.

" What are you doing here? " I hissed.

" Now, that is no way to treat a costumer and I am here to eat. " Came his Texan twang.

" Nothing is on the menu here, for you. "

"How would you know that ?" He truly looked confused, but they were all good actors.

" Cut the crap! I know what you really are. Even those green contacts couldn't hide it." Doesn't he know when to give up.

"Now I don't know what you are talking about, but I don't think this conversation is for here. I will meet you outside by your car at the end of your shift. "

"Whatever just no snacking on your way out. " I huffed, knowing I didn't have a chose in the matter.

After he left, I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. But worked past it until the end of my shift at 12:30 am. I clocked out and said good-bye to all my co-workers. I walked very slowly to my car waiting for Him to show up. When I got there I didn't see anyone but that didn't mean he wasn't here.

"OK. I'm here so show your sparkly ass right now !" I talked just above a whisper, knowing he could hear me anyways.

After a couple seconds of waiting, I felt a wind and He was sitting of my piece of junk truck. He jumped down and stuck out his hand in front of me.

" Hello ma'am. My name is Peter Whitlock and we are going to be great friends. " So his name is Peter.

" Well Peter. My name is Bella, and as long as you don't want to take a bit of me then I think that's fine. " I played along.

After that, we both went back to my apartment and talked. He told me his favorite color, his mate, Charlotte and his human life. He also told me about his life in the Vampire Wars with Maria and the Major. The Major is his brother and he helped Peter and Charlotte escape. Right now, Peter and Charlotte are just bouncing from kinky strip clubs to the next to entertain their endless time.

I told him about how I miss my family and I just told him about La Push. When he asked why I couldn't go back, I told him the my best friend Jake told me not to come back. Well Jake was my friend, but not anymore. I told Peter that I wasn't really up to talking about it tonight but I'll tell him tomorrow, I promise.

He told me that his mate Charlotte will be over tomorrow morning and that we can all talk about it together. I agreed and fell asleep in the arms of my new vampire friend, hoping things will get better for once.

**So I will like so reviews to know if this is crap or to keep going ? any reviews are helpful. Also sorry for any and all mistakes in my story. REVIEW PLEASE !**


End file.
